contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Rebecca Bournigault
Rebecca Bournigault est une plasticienne française, contemporaine née en 1970 à Colmar. « Ainsi il y a une artiste Rebecca Bournigault qui installe de la vidéo sur les contes de Perrault. J'aurais préféré que ce soit les contes de Grimm, car ils sont moins sanglants… » Philippe Sollers Biographie * Née en 1970 à Colmar. * Diplômée de l'École Supérieure des Beaux-Arts de Bourges. * D.N.A.P. * D.N.S.E.P *Nommée à la session 2000/2001 du Prix Marcel Duchamp L'artiste par une de ses installations : La Chambre interdite, 2005 Rebecca Bournigault, l’artiste installatrice vidéaste , nous prend en otages entre quatre murs sur lesquelles viennent se projeter les vidéos de ses quatre protagonistes français, allemand, anglais et argentin, qui nous racontent l’histoire de barbe bleue. La confusion guette le spectateur quand à savoir qui choisir, qui écouter, malgré le fait qu’il ne soit pas polyglotte on est tenté, et surtout on a pas d'autre choix, que de se laisser aller à nous faire remplir les oreilles dans quatre langues différentes à un intervalle de quelques secondes par personnage. L’intervalle ? C’est le petit décalage de quelques minutes qu’il y a entre chaque démarrage de conte et chaque décapitation, c’est alors que l’on se retrouve dans une sale rouge dont les murs lisses dégoulinent de l’intérieur, de sang. Nous pousserait elle à aller nous refugier dans la pièce interdite placée juste derrière son installation, derrière ce rideau qui attire notre œil au même moment où il est question dans le conte de ne jamais ouvrir la porte? Puis dans cette seconde pièce où sont affichés au mur, face auquel on se retrouve, des corps sans tète, le spot derrière nous éclairant d’une vive lumière nous change de la cacophonie d’à coté, ici, c’est calme, presque paisible, bien qu’un rien embarrassant et angoissant. En entrant dans la salle, il semble que notre ombre se projetant contre le mur fait de nous l’une des femmes assassinées de Barbe bleue. On voit notre ombre s’étaler sur le mur face à nous, à coté des silhouettes peintes à l’aquarelle, au mur des femmes. Son thème privilégié L’angoisse chez Bournigault ? Elle provient de son intérêt pour les sciences métaphysiques, la psychanalyse en particulier et son intérêt pour la cathartique produit grâce aux contes enfantins. D'après elle : « Il est admis que les contes de fées ont un effet de catharsis sur les enfants et la psychanalyse explique comment ils contribuent à faire resurgir de l'inconscient certains souvenirs refoulés qui provoquent une décharge émotionnelle à valeur libératrice ». Expositions personnelles 2008 * "In Search of lost times" - Vidéo - Galerie Frédéric Giroux: La vidéo d’une durée de 60 heures montre un jeune homme lisant un livre - « La recherche du temps perdu » - en temps réel. Le tournage a duré près de quatre mois, mais Rebecca Bournigault n’a choisi de filmer que les moments de lecture, laissant le reste du temps invisible. * "Les Emeutiers" - Galerie Von Bartha, Basel 2007 * « Six cent quarante-quatre millimètres », Galerie Frédéric Giroux, Paris 2006 * Galerie Frédéric Desimpel, Bruxelles. * « Peintures. », Atelier Neess, Paris, France. 2005 * « La chambre interdite ;» Palais de Tokyo, Paris, France. * « Vive », centre culturel français, Milan, Italie. 2004 * « world », espace F. Sanchez, Paris, France. 2003 * « Vive », galerie Almine Rech, Paris, France. 2002 * « girls », performance, palais de Tokyo, Paris, France. 2001 * « préliminaires », Le studio, Yvon Lambert, Paris, France. * « slow », gallery Almine Rech, Paris, France. 2000 * « la fin de l'amour », mise en scène de Hubert colas,Theatre of Mâcon, France,"PORTRAITS I love you». * « Rebecca Bournigault » Espai Lucas, Valence, Spain. 1999 * « Préliminaires », galerie Almine Rech, Paris, France * « Rebecca Bournigault », galerie Marta Cervera, Madrid, Spain. * Artfair : ARCO, Spain : solo show, stand : Almine Rech, gallery. * « regard sur soi », les Beaux-Arts de Pau, France. 1998 * « Rebecca Bournigault » Galerie deux, Tokyo, Japan. 1997 * galerie Almine Rech, Paris, France. * kunstmuseum UWM, Milwaukee, commissaire Peter Doroshenko, USA. 1996 * galerie Paolo Vitolo, Milan, Italie. 1994 * Centre d'Art Contemporain, Parc Saint-Léger, Pougues les Eaux, France. Expositions collectives 2007 * « New Generation », Galerie Von Bartha, Basel juin * « Why black ? Or white ? », Art Basel07, Galerie Von Bartha, Basel * Art Brusselsl2007, galerie Frédéric Giroux * « Presque Rien », Living Art Museum, Reykjavik, Islande 2007-2006 * « Jeune Création Européenne », exposition itinérante : sept oct 2006 Paris, oct-nov 2006 Klaipeda (Lituany, janvier-fev 2007 salburg (Australie), fev-mars Geneva (Italie), avril-mai Barcelone, juin-juillet Amarante (Portugal) 2006 * FIAC, 06, galerie Frédéric giroux, Paris * « Poz », galerie Frédéric Desimpel, Bruxelles. * « Femme d’Europe », St Tropez, France. * « Notre histoire … » Palais de Tokyo, France. Curated by Nicolas Bourriaud & Jérôme Sans. 2005 * « hello », Belluard, Fribourg, Suisse. * « Narcisse-visage », Saint-Brieux, France. 2004 * « Videotrafic », Barcelona, Spain. * « Pais aje después de la tormenta », T20 Gallery, Murcia, Spain. * « Audiolab », Künstlerhaus bethanien, Berlin, Germany. * « Audiolab », Cité de la musique, Paris, France. * « videotrafic » 15 french artists, Rotterdam. * « video dia longhi » centre culturel français, Torino. 2003 * « Flambant vu ». Corps spectacles, galerie 44 Toronto, Canada. * « Mercer Union », Contemporary Art, Toronto, Canada. * « Videotrafic », Yokohama Culture Fondation, Yokohama,Japan. * « collection de vidéos d'artistes », Lyon, France. * « Care of » Espace d'art contemporain, Milan, Italy. * « Group show » , Almine Rech gallery, Paris. 2002 * « Fundamentalisms of the new order »« Audiolab », Nordic * Institut for contemporary Art, Copenhagen, Danemark. * « Plus qu’une image », Nuit blanche, Paris. * « Photoself », Espai Lucas Arte Contemporaneo, Valence. * « Courant d’Art. Courant d’air », galerie des galeries lafayette, Paris. * « Girls », Performance au Palais de Tokyo, Paris, France. * « Human Interest », Modern and Contemporary Art, Philadelphia. 2001 * « L’épicerie midi-minuit », Paris, France. * « Photofoto », flatland gallery, Utrecht, Holland. * « Audiolab », Centre Pompidou,Paris. * Team galley, New York, USA. * « Flambant vu », Gallery sequence, Quebec, Canada. * « Surface lisse », Museum of photography, Mougins, France. * « My generation », Atlantis gallery, Londres , UK. * « BHV inspires artists »,Paris , France. 2000 * « Dernières acquisitions », Musée d’Art moderne de la ville de Paris, * « Mer belle à très belle », Batofar, curated by Solène Guillier, Paris, France. * « Video night », Cologne, Germany. * « Living in a real world », musée de Dhondt-Dhaenens,Dhondt-Dhaenens, Belgium. * « des Arts Plastiques à la mode », Christie’s , Paris, France. * « Girls », galeries Art magazin and Brigitte Weiss, Zurich,Switzerland. * « Les trahisons du modèle »,galerie de la chapelle du Rham, Luxembourg, * « Care of Berlin », curated by Nathalie Boutin and Marie-Blance Gebauer, Espace Ibiza, Berlin, Germany. 1999 * « Côte Ouest : a season of French Contemporary Art », New Langton Art, San Francisco, USA. * « Mode of Art », Kunstverein für die Rheinlande und westfalen, Düsseldorf, Germany. * « Bitume-Bitumen », international festival of photo, Bruxelles, Belgium. * « Hair styling, the cut of the month », curated by toasting agency Paris, France. * « Soft ressistance », galerie Gebauer, Berlin, Germany. * « Tokyo 1998 », Video Art forum, Art basel, Switzerland. * « hypertronix », curated by Manel Clot, Eacc, Espai d’Art Contemporani de Castello , spain. 1998 * « Summer group show » Pace Wildenstein Mac Gill Gallery, New York, USA. * « Printemps de Cahors », curated by Jérôme Sans. * « À quoi rêvent les années 90 ? », curated by Jean-Charles Masséra, Montreuil, France. 1997 * French Institute of Bilbao, curated by Catsou Roberts, Bilbao, Spain. * « Traverse French propositions : Binario zero », Milan, Italie. * « Biennale de Lyon », curated by Harald Szeemann, Lyon, France. * « 5th biennale of Istambul », curated by Rosa Martinez, Istambul, Turki. * « Fenêtres sur cour », Almine Rech gallery, Paris, France. * « Beyond the banal : French Art in the nineties » ** curated by Lynn Gumpert and Franck Poueymirou Grey Art Gallery, New York, Usa. ** Pittsburg Center for the Arts, Pittsburgh, USA. ** Nexus Contemporary Art Center, Atlanta, USA. * « Instants donnés », ARC, Museum of modern Art, Paris, France. * « Video Flash », Hoenthal und Bergen Gallery, Cologne, Germany. 1996 * « Il futuro dellosguerdo », Art Video festival, Prato Museum,Prato,Italy. * « Art & Video in Europe », Statens Museum for Kunst, Copenhagen, Danemark. * « Trace », Paolo Vitolo gallery, Milan, Italy. * « Beige », Saga basement, Copenhagen, Danemark. * « Perfect », Mot & Van den Boogaerd, Buselles, Belgium. * « Messe », Basel, Switzerland Centre Culturel Atheneum, Dijon,France. * « Travelling latéral », Le Quartier Art center, Quimper, France. * « Du jour au lendemain », Gallery de l’école d’Art, Quimper, France. * « Vidéochroniques », Marseille, France.1995 1995 * « Onzièmes ateliers du Frac des pays de La Loire. », Saint-Nazaire, France. * « Aperto previously unrealesed », APAC, Nevers, France. * « Au delà des apparences », Galerie des Archives, Paris, France. 1994 * « mai de la photo », Reims, France. * « ateliers 94 », Museum of modern Art, paris, France. * « Winter of love », PS1 Museum, New York, USA. * « Résidences secondaire », Paris, France. Prix 2005 * Lauréate du Belluard, Fribourg, Suisse. Aide individuelle à la création. 2004 * Aide individuelle à la création, DRAC île de France. 2002 * Nominated for the price « Jalouse », Paris, France. 1999 * Nominated for the « Marcel Duchamp » price,Paris, France. Collections publiques * « Chine, France, Mexique », FNAC, Fond National d’Art Contemporain * « PORTRAITS couples » F.N.A.C., Fond National d’Art Contemporain * « Portaits eyes closed » F.R.A.C., Fond régional d’Art Contemporain * « Untilted 1996 » Modern Art Museum, Paris. * « PORTRAITS 2 minutes », Bibliothèque municipale de la ville de Lyon Liens externes *site personnel *http://www.palaisdetokyo.com/fr/docu/tokyoclip/10/clipbournigault.html *http://www.fredericgiroux.com Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1970 Catégorie:Art vidéo